curtain
by re707
Summary: Sekejap mata saja sudah cukup—Junmyeon hanya ingin penjelasan Yifan. / exo; krisho. fanmyeon. oneshot. songfic.


_**curtain  
**_ _a kris/suho fanfiction_

written by **king** of **re707  
** cover image by **king** of **re707**

 _no profits are taken from this fictional work,  
_ _all rights reserved._

 _®2017._

* * *

Yang _ada_ hanyalah kehangatan Wu Yifan.

"Bisakah kita terus bersama seperti ini?"

 _Aku suka menggenggam tanganmu, kau membuatku tenang._ Yifan sering berkomentar itu lucu dan kekanakan, Junmyeon adalah lelaki sungguhan berusia duapuluh-dua tahun yang sudah matang dan jantan. Lagi, dia adalah seorang pemimpin—yang jelas, pastinya memiliki cara pikir yang jauh lebih dewasa daripada Sehun atau Zitao.

Junmyeon selalu melengos—setelahnya tersenyum—ketika Yifan tetap menelusupkan jemari di antara miliknya sendiri, saling bertautan satu sama lain, setelah tanggapan itu diturunkan. _Dasar penjilat_ , Junmyeon mengejek. Ia sempat mengira Yifan akan marah karena alisnya yang sangat tebal itu sedikit menungkik turun—namun, segera pemikiran yang sempat terlintas itu terhapus jejaknya tatkala yang terdengar bukanlah deru emosinya, tetapi tawa lepas dengan sebuah tekanan di genggaman.

Lalu, siapa yang bisa menolak tertawa bersama Yifan kalau wajahnya yang begitu bahagia memancarkan ketulusan? Junmyeon, walau ada sedikit bagian dirinya yang ikut sebal, memutuskan untuk menyerah dan ikut mendonasikan sedikit tawanya untuk mencerahkan suasana.

Oke, oke. Mungkin ini terdengar terlalu dramatis karena ini datang dari seorang _leader_ berusia duapuluh-dua dari sebuah grup lelaki yang _sangat_ macho, tapi Junmyeon berbohong kalau dia tidak sungguh-sungguh dari maksudnya itu.

Dia suka tangan Yifan—tangan pria jangkung itu berbeda darinya. Dari dulu, kakaknya selalu mengejek, "Myeon, tanganmu itu terlalu kecil untuk ukuran pria seumuranmu," atau semacamnya. Junmyeon sudah bersikeras kalau Baekhyun memiliki tangan yang lebih indah lagi, namun kakak lelakinya itu tidak mau mendengar. Tangan Yifan lebih besar dan lebih panjang (tolong jangan berpikiran ambigu) daripada miliknya; berada dalam rengkuhan telapak tangan pria Kanada itu terasa _sangat_ hangat dan menenangkan. Apalagi ketika Yifan menekan ibu jarinya di telapak tangan Junmyeon atau ketika Yifan mengeratkannya.

Itu terasa baik. Bahkan hanya dengan gestur pelan itu saja, Junmyeon bisa merasa dunia menjadi lebih jelas di depan matanya. Semua begitu tajam dan meyakinkan—karena Yifan adalah kekuatan _nya_. Yifan cukup menyentuh punggung tangan Junmyeon dengan ujung-ujung jarinya dan Junmyeon bersumpah kalau panggung tidak lagi merasa menakutkan baginya. Yifan cukup membungkus dua jari Junmyeon dengan genggamannya dan Junmyeon bersumpah kalau langkah serta keyakinannya menjadi jumawa. Yifan cukup menangkup tangan Junmyeon dengan erat dan Junmyeon bersumpah kalau dia merasa _hidup_.

(Yifan cukup menatapnya sekali dan Junmyeon bersumpah kalau dia akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk Yifan.)

Hanya melalui sentuhan-sentuhan kecil itu Junmyeon perlahan membangun definisi kebahagiaan miliknya yang sudah lama disimpan dalam sekotak memori kosong yang berdebu. Pelan tapi pasti, Yifan membantu meneteskan satu-dua warna terang yang terasa segar di penglihatan dan ingatan Junmyeon. Sesekali Yifan juga membantunya menangkap alfabet ketika Junmyeon bingung harus menggunakan yang mana. Bagi Yifan mungkin itu tidak berarti banyak, tapi bagi Junmyeon—itu _segalanya_.

Kadang-kadang Jongin mencemooh kalau yang mereka lakukan itu tidak normal (Yifan hanya akan memutar bola mata dan melirik Kyungsoo yang tersipu). Baekhyun menyebut hal ini adalah sebuah _leaders' thing_ yang tidak bisa disamakan dengan apapun dan siapapun. Awalnya memang terasa aneh sekali untuk melihat Junmyeon dan Yifan bergandengan tangan kemana-mana ketika mereka akan tampil, namun lama kelamaan hal itu menjadi biasa dan lumrah—bahkan membosankan bagi beberapa pihak. Yang mulanya menjadi bahan pembicaraan, sekarang tenggelam diantara topik-topik lain.

Bahkan justru sebaliknya; anggota-anggota lain malah bertanya-tanya ketika pada satu ketika Junmyeon dan Yifan tidak berpegangan tangan ketika akan menghadiri salah satu wawancara—sebab tangan Junmyeon ternyata luka akibat membantu Kyungsoo kemarin. Hasilnya? _Hot mess_. Junmyeon tidak bisa berhenti memainkan jari-jarinya, kakinya terus-terusan mengetuk-ketuk lantai, dan giginya bergemeletuk di balik senyum yang dia paksakan. Manajer mereka bertanya setelah itu, Junmyeon hanya menggeleng pelan.

Yifan tidak berkomentar apa-apa setelah itu. Namun dia datang ke kamar Junmyeon malamnya dan bertanya apakah dia benar-benar tidak apa. Junmyeon tidak sebodoh itu. Tidak mungkin, 'kan, ketika orang yang begitu kau gantungkan hidupmu kepadanya tiba-tiba menghilang sejenak, kemudian kembali untuk menanyakan keadaanmu, dan kamu bilang betapa kamu sangat, sangat, _sangat_ membutuhkannya? Tidak, tidak. Junmyeon hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya di depan Yifan jika sampai dia melakukna itu. Maka, sebagai seorang pria yang baik, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Meyakinkan kalau dia hanya tidak enak badan saja.

Yifan juga tidak berkomentar apa-apa setelah itu. Ia hanya menarik tangan Junmyeon lembut dan mengarahkannya ke dadanya sendiri seraya tersenyum dan berkata, "Dengarkan aku. Apa kau punya alasan untuk berbohong kepadaku?" dengan suara pelan yang paling halus yang pernah Junmyeon ketahui. Bibirnya terasa hampir luka karena gigitan dalam ketika ia merasa debar keras yang menyentuh telapak tangan. Wajah Yifan terlihat sangat tenang tapi Junmyeon tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya tidak. Mereka banyak berbicara, Junmyeon mengingat semuanya.

Yang paling dia ingat adalah bagaimana wajah tertidur Yifan adalah hal pertama yang menyapa penglihatannya di pagi hari dan jari-jari besar Yifan yang menelungkup jarinya.

Junmyeon suka Yifan yang begitu; Yifan yang cuek, Yifan yang tidak banyak bicara, Yifan yang bisa mengertinya kapanpun itu. Junmyeon memang suka Yifan yang sering tertawa dan bersenda gurau dengan anggota-anggota lainnya—tapi Junmyeon lebih suka lagi dengan Yifan yang menyudutkannya ketika ruang berlatih kosong dan mengecup bibirnya di waktu-waktu orang lain tidak melihat. Junmyeon juga suka dengan Yifan yang dengan tenang menunjukkan baju mana yang pas dikenakan hari ini—tapi Junmyeon jatuh cinta pada Yifan yang juga dengan tenang membuka semua kancing kemejanya dan membiarkan embus napas menyapu pelan lehernya.

Junmyeon suka kejutan dan Yifan _penuh_ dengan kejutan. Terkadang Yifan yang mengecup buku-buku jarinya dengan penuh kasih sayang sama dengan Yifan yang mendominasi dirinya dengan kasar hingga paru-parunya kekurangan oksigen. Di lain waktu, Yifan yang mencengkeram pinggangnya dengan sangat kuat sementara Junmyeon menangis juga sama dengan Yifan yang meminjamkan jaketnya pada Junmyeon di hari yang dingin tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Semua itu terasa begitu nyata dan riil; semua itu terasa begitu _hidup_. Junmyeon merasa _hidup_ bila ada Yifan di dekatnya.

Sekarang, siapa yang akan membuat dunianya bersaturasi lagi kalau Yifan tidak ada?

Junmyeon benar-benar berdusta kalau dia bilang bahwa setelah kepergian Yifan tiga tahun lalu, dia sudah baik-baik sekarang. Sudah berdamai dengan batinnya, sudah memahami keadaan Yifan, sudah terbiasa melanjutkan hidup tanpa Yifan, sudah _memaafkan_ Yifan.

Dengan apa Junmyeon akan memaafkan Yifan kalau bahkan sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu apa alasan Yifan meninggalkannya begitu saja? Yifan bahkan tidak bilang. Mereka sama-sama _leader_ tapi Yifan _tidak pernah_ bilang. Dia hanya hilang, _poof_ , tanpa ada satu-dua patah rangkaian alfabet yang setidaknya bisa memberi alasan kepada Junmyeon.

Dengan apa Junmyeon akan memaafkannya?

Mereka biasa menari-nari di bawah canda dan tawa seraya menata masa depan bersama; tentang bagaimana esok, bagaimana lusa, dan bagaimana esok-lusa. Ketika lagunya selesai Yifan akan memandang Junmyeon dengan penuh sukacita dan berkata kalau mereka akan _bersama selamanya_. Junmyeon biasanya terkekeh sebelum mereka berkucupan singkat. Lalu mereka akan mengikuti irama lagi, menginjak nada-nada dengan tepat seraya kembali membicarakan esok, lusa, dan esok-lusa.

Mereka juga terbiasa bernyanyi bersama, mencapai not-not tinggi hingga kerongkongan mereka sakit. Lantas tertawa keras ketika tidak sanggup sembari mengenang masa lalu bersama; tentang kemarin, tentang lusa, dan tentang kemarin-lusa. Tangan dalam satu sama lain ketika mereka memutuskan untuk selesai dan benar-benar menjadikan itu sebuah kenangan saja. Lalu mereka akan melangkah pongah tatkala dunia ada di hadapan mata.

Yifan biasa ada di sana ketika tirainya turun, ketika tim mereka selesai, ketika Junmyeon ada; tersenyum ke arah Junmyeon dan berkata dengan lembut, "Kau telah berusaha dengan baik."

Kemudian semua itu tidak terjadi dalam satu waktu singkat. Yifan tidak di sana ketika tirainya turun, ketika tim mereka selesai, ketika Junmyeon ada. Yifan nihil dan bahkan Junmyeon, yang seharusnya memiliki alasan ketika terlempar tanya, hanya bisa bungkam sempurna karena _persetan, dia bahkan tidak tahu_. Semua orang memandangnya lurus, mendesak sebuah penjelasan singkat atas keputusan mendadak Wu Yifan yang tidak pernah dicium baunya oleh siapapun.

Yifan bangsat, harusnya kau tahu ketika Junmyeon bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia malu karena dia tidak memiliki penjelasan sementara dia seorang _leader_ yang tidak kompeten ataukah dia tiba-tiba kehilangan pegangan yang membuatnya tersesat begitu saja.

Dulu, Yifan akan selalu meremas tangannya ketika mereka selesai menampilkan sebuah panggung dengan peluh dimana-mana. Sayangnya tidak lagi sekarang—entah berapa panggung yang Junmyeon tegakkan, berapa sungai peluh yang Junmyeon peras, berapa banyak tirai yang Junmyeon turunkan, atau berapa pagi yang Junmyeon habiskan; Yifan tidak akan pernah di sana, Yifan tidak akan pernah kembali.

Bahkan tidak untuk sedikit basa-basi. Rasanya kotak memori yang dulu mereka isi bersama telah kembali berdebu. Junmyeon berpikir untuk sedikit membersihkannya—tapi, tidak. Mau dengan apa dia membersihkannya kalau Yifan tidak ada?

Junmyeon menghela napas. Kedua matanya memandangi suasana _backstage_ yang riuh oleh banyak sekali staff berlalu lalang kesana-kemari dengan mulut yang tidak bisa berhenti berbicara. Walau dengan keramaian seperti itu, dunia terasa berjalan lambat bagi Junmyeon. Semua bergerak dengan gestur-gestur yang kaku, saturasi rendah berpendar dari sorot lampu.

Seharusnya dia senang. Pada akhirnya dia mendapat kesempatan untuk membuat _single—_ yang selalu didambakan Yifan ketika dia masih ada—dan berhak untuk memiliki sebuah panggung pribadi kali ini. Dia bisa melakukan apa yang dia mau; berinteraksi dengan penggemar-penggemarnya dan mendapat atensi total kepada apapun yang dia katakan tanpa harus menunggu anggotanya yang lain. Seharusnya begitu. Namun berkas antusiasme bahkan tidak membekas di irisnya—mungkin satu atensi dari satu orang saja sudah cukup? Entahlah.

Dia merasa sangat, sangat menyedihkan.

"Suho! Mana Suho?! Apakah kau sudah siap?! Cepat, waktu tampilmu setelah ini!" Junmyeon menengadahkan dagu ketika mendengar ada suara familiar yang menyebut namanya. Dadanya berdegup kencang dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa tidak bisa diam; perasaan familiar yang _selal_ _u_ dirasakannya ketika saat-saat seperti ini mendekat. Sayang sekali dia sudah kehabisan obat penenang—kalau tidak memang dia sudah _kehilangannya_ sejak hari penggemar yang berteriakan terasa samar di telinganya, ia hanya tersenyum tipis seraya mengangkat tangannya. Sahut-sahutan untuk bersegera hanya mengetuk-ketuk telinganya. Beberapa staff mendorong punggungnya agar dia cepat-cepat; langkahnya gontai ketika ia menaiki tangga. Kedua matanya kosong, napasnya berat.

Telinganya tuli ketika menaiki panggung, sorak-sorai penggemarnya yang terus mengulang-ulang nama miliknya tidak sampai ke gendang telinga. Semua ini hambar, semua tidak ada artinya. Tangannya terasa dingin dan jemarinya sedikit bergetar, dia sangat gugup—namun dia tersenyum, Junmyeon tetap tersenyum. Bibirnya tetap tersenyum walau hatinya tidak—walau hatinya sudah terpaku diam, membeku di tempat itu. Dia sudah terbiasa seperti ini, ingat?

Tangannya dilambaikan dengan luwes dan ujung bibirnya ditarik makin dalam hingga rasanya pipinya sakit. Para penggemar di bawah sana berteriak makin keras. Sesuai dengan apa yang telah dilatihnya, Junmyeon berusaha berkonsentrasi (walau dia sangat kentara gagal) dan memulai penampilannya dengan baik. Dia sudah mengorbankan waktunya untuk ini; lehernya sampai terasa amat kering, namun dia tidak peduli. Junmyeon memejamkan mata ketika lagu instrumentalnya mulai terdengar dan suara fans yang terasa makin tenang; hanyut dalam pikirannya.

Untuk sejenak, Junmyeon berharap agar ada yang mau mengerti kalau dia tidak terbiasa dan tidak akan pernah. Hal ini membuatnya benar-benar tersiksa. Dia tidak lupa, dia tidak bisa lupa. _Aku rindu memegang tanganmu dan kau membuatku mati_ , adalah hal yang ingin diteriakkan Junmyeon sekarang ini entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada seorang pria jangkung dengan senyum manis yang sekarang sedang berbahagia di belahan dunia lain.

Kalau saja—kalau saja Yifan mau kembali, walau sekejap kerlingan mata, Junmyeon tidak akan pernah ragu lagi untuk menggenggam tangannya terlebih dahulu dan berjanji untuk terus mencintainya sampai kapanpun.

"Bisakah kamu tetap bersamaku seperti ini?"

Kedua belah matanya terbuka dan dadanya sakit. Yang _tersisa_ hanyalah kehangatan Wu Yifan.

* * *

A/N: INI APA. Ya ampun. Ini gajelas banget hahahaha ya astaga maafkan orz. Ide cepat-cepat karena Curtain-nya Junmen bagus banget asdfghjkl. Somehow kepikiran Krisho sewaktu dengerin HAHAHA—aduh, nyelekit, rek.


End file.
